


"yes officer, i've got a problem"

by orphan_account



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: and that is you stealing my heart.orthe universe seems to just put chou in danger and officer hayabusa is always there to help





	"yes officer, i've got a problem"

  
"hey there layla," oh great, here comes the guy from the martial arts incident.

"ya here to report anything?"

"i sure do," chou turns to officer haya, "i think this guy right here stole something from me."

oh dear, the guy's smirking. what has he planned?

"and that is?"

"my heart," oh dear lord, this guy's unbelievable.

"alright chou," officer haya just wanted to speed this up so he can go patrolling, "what's the real reason?"

"i-, oh, yep," he turned red all of a sudden, "so, i, uh wanted to drop this off for officer hayabusa."

"i really didn't think he'd be here when i came by," his voice was a bit quieter but hayabusa was still able to hear it.

"uh, here," he handed him a box? "  
it's a thanks for when you saved me."

"it was my duty,"

"yeah, but you've done this quite a few times."

"you really don't have to."

"i want to, officer," and with that he took off.

\--

on his desk was a box containing his favorite sweets. he supposes chou isn't that bad.


End file.
